Recently it has been suggested to establish an escape bridge as a rescue measure for an emergency, such as a fire or the like, between multistory buildings adjacent to each other, for example three-stories buildings.
Heretofore, a single framed floor structure and a boxbridge type structure have been proposed. The former is composed of a bridge plate connected between roofs of buildings adjacent to each other and has the disadvantage that it is not possible to recuse a large number of people from with a roof only and the single framed floor having a relatively short width. The box-bridge type structure is adapted to be connected between buildings adjacent to each other. However which there is the disadvantages of appearance which is not good because said box-bridge type structure is arranged every several stories of a building. Furthermore said box-bridge type structure cannot be arranged between buildings if the space between said buildings is used as a road because of the traffic safety factor like visibility which could be reduced by a lower bridge connected between two-stories of buildiing.